The Book Tour
by ObsessiveCastleFan
Summary: With bags in hand he was ready to leave for his book tour, but when he turned to look at her he knew that he wasn't leaving yet. (Updated and fixed version)
The Goodbye

So I posted this story yesterday and found that I had missed many spelling errors so I went back and fixed as many as I could find. Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed letting me know there were a few problems so I could fix them. I also have a few more stores like this I'm working on based on images I have seen on Tumbler so if anyone is interested in becoming a Bata reader please message me (I am the worlds worst speller). The stories will be rated M like this one. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

If you want to see the image you can find it and the story on my Tumbler page: castlencisla

She had surprised him; well to be fair he should have known that she would break. When Castle told her that he was being forced to go on a book tour to help drive up sales for his new book she was ok with it. After all, he was a writer and it was his job. Then he told her he would be gone for two months, one of which was in Europe. He begged her to come with him, promised it would be fun and exciting and Kate knew it would but as a Captain she had more responsibilities and there was no way she could leave right after making Caption. Two months without each other would be rough but they had done the whole long-distance thing when she was in D.C. and with them both being so busy she was sure that the time would fly by.

With suitcases in hand Castle was at the door to the loft ready to leave when he stopped and turned to Kate, who had been following him like a shadow. Martha and Alexis had left long ago and there was something about the way she was looking at him that was driving him crazy along with her outfit. When had she changed? Wearing a short thin open-front cardigan and a short skirt, if you would even call it that. It was something that he had never seen before and wondered if she went out and bought it just to tease him. Standing there with her hands on her hips he had a full view of her long legs that she knew he loved and when he made it up to her chest the thin cardigan did nothing to hide the black bra she was wearing under it.

Approaching her it was time to say goodbye, without saying a word he leaned down and kissed her on the lips leaving his hands at his side knowing they would want to do more then he asked. After a few seconds he pulled back and looked her in her eyes and saw the passion for more, she wanted more and so did he. They had already had sex three times that day but still he felt his blood being diverted downward and his big brain was no longer in control.

"Come on" he said in a forceful yet demanding voice. Grabbing one of her slender wrist's he lead her over to the countertop and placed her hands on the cool granite forcing the front of her body to come into contact with the edge of the countertop.

"Castle what are you…." before she had a chance to finish he cut her off. Knowing full well what he was going to do but some part of her felt the need to tease him, to play the clueless card with him.

"It would seem as if my wife was not satisfied after three rounds of mind blowing sex we had today so she decided to go out and buy a come fuck me skirt to tease me with just before I left. Now the limo driver will be her shortly so…"

He paused; taking the time to pull the skirt and panties down to her knees, then did the same with his pants and boxers. Reaching down he grabbed his fully hardened length and entered her wet heat and pushed him self as deep as possible.

"Fuckkkkkkkkk….." Kate yelled out in surprise causing her to use all her arm muscles to brace herself with her hands on the countertop. This was her plan to get him to fuck her one last time but she was still surprised by is ability to be ready this quickly. Suddenly her head was being pulled back and she could feel his lips nipping at her ear.

"Quite Kate you never know when the limo driver might show up" Wrapping his hand around her hair he pulled her head slightly more and placed his left hand on her left ass cheek and gave it a quick squeeze. Then he began to move his hips and started to push in and out of her wet heat, not fast but not slow. She could tell that he was being careful not to make to much noise; his thrusts stopping just enough so his thighs didn't slam into her ass. Still he was hitting her in just the right spot and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth.

"Ohhhhhh…." Suddenly he stopped thrusting into her and she felt this breath on her ear.

"Your suppose to stay quite Kate, unless you want people to hear us, to know that your husband is fucking you, making you moan like the slut you are is that what you want" Castle was right, all she wanted was him to fuck her one last time and he knew how much she loved it when he talked dirty to her. His length was still inside of her, she could fell it twitching against her inner walls, teasing her so why not do the same.

"Yes… Fuck me Castle, fuck your slut wife hard unless I wore you out from…"

It was as far as she got before he relinquished all of his control. Screw being quite, passionate and gentle, they had already done that several times earlier. If she wanted it fast and hard, one last pounding before not seeing one another for the next two months then so be it. His hips began to move again, this time with less precision. Slamming into her he pushed deep inside her, his hips making contact with her ass making a loud smacking noise upon contact.

"Is this what you wanted Kate, is this why you wore that skirt to make me fuck you like this" He sounded out of breath; at least he was getting a good workout before he left.

"It worked didn't it" Somehow she had managed to find humor, even when he was driving in and out of her at a fast pace.

"You think this is funny" She answered him with a simple grunt knowing that he was close by the way his breath sounded labored. Knowing that he was holding out for as long as he could she decided to apply a little more pressure by tightening her inner walls and squeezed his length. His thrusts were becoming more intermitted, his breath was heavy and he gave her one last deep thrust before he came inside her. Squeezing her walls tighter, she milked him for every drop he had wanting to saver it. He released her hair and bent down to kiss her neck. Seconds later there was a knock at the door and they both knew what it meant.

"Guess that's for you"


End file.
